Une conversation téléphonique passionnante
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Quand Paolo appelle Nathan pour savoir où se trouve Mark, ça termine sur une conversation téléphonique passionnante. Mais pas sûr que Paolo le croit quand il commence à parler des extra-terrestres de l'Académie Alius ou de Canon Evans, l'arrière petit-fils du futur de Mark...


**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

« Oui, allô ? »

« Quoi ? Paolo Bianchi, le capitaine d'Orphée ? Mais oui, je sais qui tu es ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Et déjà, comment t'as eu mon numéro ? »

« Mark te l'a donné ? Vous vous fréquentez beaucoup trop vous deux. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que mon capitaine donne mon numéro à tous ses amis du FFI, avant que le capitaine snobinard des Knights of Queen m'appelle... »

« Oui, je parle d'Edgar Partinus. »

« OUI, JE SAIS QU'ON SE RESSEMBLE, PAS LA PEINE DE ME LE RAPPELER ! C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça, je vais me passer de toutes les blagues à faire sur ça, les autres de l'équipe s'en sont déjà chargé. Bon, sinon, pourquoi tu appelles ? »

« Car t'arrives pas à trouver Mark ? Et ça t'inquiète ?... Oh, juste pour ça ? Ça se voit que tu ne l'as pas fréquenté depuis très longtemps. »

« Hein ? Mais non, bien sûr que non on s'inquiète pas de savoir où il est et s'il est peut-être encore en vie alors qu'il y a un temps horrible dehors. »

« Arrête de dramatiser, on n'est pas des monstres. Mark fait ça tout le temps. »

« Si je sais où il est ? Sûrement à la plage, en train de s'entrainer avec son pneu. »

« Mmh, comment je sais ça ? Car je ne le vois pas sur le terrain de sport de quartier Japonais. Et comme on est juste en face, dans l'hôtel. »

« ... Non, nous non plus on ne sait pas pourquoi il s'entraine le soir, sous la flotte, avec un pneu qui fait deux fois sa taille, pas la peine de le demander. Il dit que ça fait partie de l'entrainement spécial laissé de son grand-père. »

« Quel grand-père ? David Evans, un ancien gardien très connu et aussi l'ancien entraineur du légendaire Onze d'Inazuma, avant l'accident qui lui coûta la vie. »

« Tu connais pas le Onze d'Inazuma ? Ne le dit surtout pas à Mark, vu comment il les admire. Il pourrait t'emmener voir son grand-père pour qu'il te raconte toute l'histoire de cette équipe. »

« Mmh ? Oui, officiellement son grand-père est mort. Mais officieusement il est en vie. Tu vois le coach des Petits-Géants ? C'est lui. »

« ... Oui, nous non plus on y a pas cru quand il nous l'a dit mais comme Mark ne ment jamais, car il ne sait pas mentir, c'est facile à deviner s'il dit la vérité. »

« Pourquoi il est censé être mort mais est encore en vie ? Pff, c'est compliqué à expliquer ça ! En plus ça remonte à quarante ans. Tu ne veux pas plutôt demander à Mark directement ? »

« Tu préfères rester à l'abri car tu ne tiens pas à tomber malade avant un match de l'équipe Orphée ? Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi Mark s'entraine sous ce temps pluvieux ? Ben tu sais, pour comprendre ça, il faudrait déjà comprendre pourquoi Mark aime se prendre des pneus dans la tronche. Et ça, on peut te dire qu'on a cherché, mais on n'a jamais trouvé la réponse. Du coup, on va juste supposer que c'est parce qu'il est assez con. »

« Quoi ? Mark fait ça parce que ça fait partie de l'entrainement spécial de son grand-père ? Ouais, ça on le sait depuis un bail mais on s'en fiche, ça compte pas. Excuse-moi mais quand tu vois que pour réaliser une Supertechnique, David Evans a écrit 'VROUM', 'BOUING' et 'BAM', c'est à se demander si c'est un langage codé ou si le légendaire entraineur du Onze d'Inazuma a été à l'école. »

« Comment on a réussi à déchiffrer ça ? Mais on a jamais réussi, voyons ! On n'est pas des Super Saiyan nous ! Y'a que Mark qui comprend les trucs bizarres écris par son grand-père. C'est peut-être quand ses gènes de comprendre les écritures sans logique qui ressemblent plutôt à des gribouillis d'enfant... Je suis sûr que même 200 ans dans le futur, personne ne comprendra ça. Bon, y'a bien eu ce garçon bizarre du futur qui a réussi à comprendre ça mais bon, comme il est censé être l'arrière-petit-fils de Mark... »

« Quel garçon bizarre qui est l'arrière-petit-fils de Mark ? Un certain Canon Evans qui vient du futur. Ouais, nous non plus on n'y a pas cru quand il l'a dit. Mais comme il comprend des gribouillis du grand-père de Mark, on va supposer qu'il dise vrai. »

« Pourquoi on se base sur le cahier du grand-père de Mark pour affirmer un truc aussi important et impossible ?... Tu sais quoi, je vais demander à Mark de te passer son cahier, tu comprendras en le lisant. Enfin, _le lire_ est un bien grand mot. Si tu arrives à le lire, franchement, je crois que tu dois être le frère caché de Mark. »

« Oui, oui, il est si impossible à lire que ça, sérieusement. Et non, on n'exagère rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas notre faute si le grand-père de notre capitaine n'est pas aller à l'école ou écrivait de la main droite ! »

« Pourquoi la main droite ? Car il est gaucher. »

« Oui, oui, c'est important à noter, sinon Mark n'aurait jamais réussi la Main Magique, ce qui nous a permis de remporter le Football Frontière. Dommage que cette Supertechnique n'ait servi à rien contre l'Alius Académie... »

« Qui sont-ils ? Oh, juste des extra-terrestres qui voulaient dominer le monde en jouant au football. »

« ... Quoi, ça te surprend vraiment ? Tu sais, quand on a rencontré un gamin qui joue au football et qui a voyagé dans le temps pour sauver le football, ce n'est pas si extraordinaire de rencontrer des extra-terrestres – qui d'ailleurs n'en étaient pas – voulant dominer le monde. »

« Pourquoi ils voulaient dominer le monde avec le football ? Pff, tu en poses de ces questions... Ça aussi c'est compliqué. Bon, tu sais quoi, on va faire la version courte. Les extra-terrestres voulaient dominer le monde par le football car c'est le sport le plus connu, du coup on a dû partir dans la caravane Inazuma pour trouver d'autres joueurs afin de former l'équipe la plus puissante au monde – du moins du Japon – et réussir à les vaincre. Car bien sûr, on s'est fait décimer lors du premier match. Donc, quand on a fini par recruter un garçon schizophrène, un farceur, une fille amoureuse d'un de nos coéquipiers, la fille du Premier Ministre japonais et un surfeur qui n'avait jamais joué au football de sa vie, Mark et les autres ont pu vaincre les extra-terrestres et finalement on a découvert que ce n'étaient pas des extra-terrestres. »

« Pourquoi ils se sont fait passer pour des extra-terrestres ?... Faudrait demander à Xavier ou Jordan. »

« Oui, Xavier Foster. Il jouait le rôle d'extra-terrestre. »

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Le fait que notre capitaine aime se prendre des pneus dans la gueule et qu'on ait des anciens extra-terrestres dans l'équipe ne fait de nous une équipe bizarre ! Arrête de rire ! Surtout qu'il y a pire qu'eux... »

« Rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire ! ET ARRETE DE RIRE ! »

«... Bon, tu sais quoi, je crois que je vais raccrocher. »

« Non, je ne suis pas du tout vexé ! C'est juste que j'ai pleins de trucs à faire ! »

« Quoi comme exemple ?... Euh... »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! J'ai une vie très chargée ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas un prétexte pour raccrocher ! Au revoir ! »

« Pff, franchement, ce capitaine d'Orphée... On n'est pas bizarre à Inazuma. Enfin, je crois. Quoi que... »

* * *

 **Je crois que je suis dans ma crise "One-Shot", du coup voilà un autre avec pour vedette Nathan et Paolo. En fait, au départ, ça devait être une conversation entre Mark et Paolo, mais avec Nathan je trouve ça plus drôle. Et comme je voulais absolument écrire un truc sur Nathan, voilà.**


End file.
